Rabbit Hole
by Clocktower
Summary: Integra gets some time off and spends some of it with Jessica Rabbit. Rated M, PWP.


Rabbit Hole

**Rabbit Hole.**

Integra Hellsing paid cash when she checked into the Applewatch Inn. The inn had begun its life as an old abbey, tucked away in Northern England's countryside and was expensive. She had come by herself without so much as a single bodyguard. Sometimes keeping a low enough profile was protection enough.

It was also an opportunity.

Her room was up on the second floor and afforded a view of the apple orchard that gave the inn its name. The sun was going down, making the tops of the trees shine while beneath them, amongst the trunks, all was dark and hidden.

Taking off her olive drab coat, she removed her gun holster and put them both in the top drawer of the nightstand with the gun on top in case she needed it. Integra sat on the bed and loosened the top buttons on her shirt, then picked up the phone.

She dialed a number from memory and waited for the sound of the phone to pick up. "Fairbrook. Room 213," she said into the receiver and then hung up. She waited, hoping they would get her order right. It was rare she was able to arrange for this.

Still sitting on the bed, she undid the laces on her boots and kicked them off. Watching the door, she breathed steadily, fighting the urge to squirm with anticipation. She also fought the urge to begin early on herself.

She heard the soft, faint footsteps out in the hall and held her breath until there was a knock at the door. Integra kept her eyes fixed on the dark brown wood as she walked towards it, trying to imagine exactly what the person on the other end might look like.

Integra stood off to the side as she opened the door and blinked twice, stunned. Standing in the hall was a tall redheaded woman who's proportions held Integra fixed. A sheet of red hair covered one side of her face, letting her one visible eye flutter under purple eye shadow. Integra's eyes fell downward over the woman's figure, stopping on her large breasts, moving down to her thin waist, wide hips, and long legs.

The woman was wrapped tight in a plain black dress that showed off her cleavage and stocking-clad legs. It would've made for pleasant evening wear for anyone else, but Integra thought this woman should have to fill out a form to be out with it in public.

"What's your name?" Integra asked. The woman was carrying a black briefcase. So far, everything was to Integra's liking.

"Jessica," she said in a low voice that made Integra's insides begin to roil. "What's yours?"

Integra felt her pussy become moist and hot. "Call me Fairbrook," she said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, please do," Integra said, having forgotten.

Jessica stepped past Integra giving her a whiff of her lilac perfume. Integra let out a breath she had been holding and shivered. It was all just the way she wanted it. Jessica had stopped in the center of the room and set her briefcase down next to the bed. "So what do you do for a living, Fairbrook?"

"I run an extermination company," Integra said. "It's been in my family for years."

Jessica smiled and walked over to where Integra stood, placing one foot in front of the other. She brushed the back of her hand up Integra's front and gently gripped the top of her shirt with her finger tips. "That sounds stressful, making all those decisions," Jessica said, looking into Integra's eyes. They were a deep shade of green.

"It can be a little nerve wracking, yes," Integra said. She swallowed and let Jessica's hand begin to undo more button on her shirt. Her order had been met perfectly.

"Well why don't you just relax and let me take care of you," Jessica said. "I'll call the shots and I think they'll be to your liking."

Jessica undid all of Integra's button and pulled her shirt back off her shoulders. Throwing it in the chair, she returned her attention to Integra's chest. "Very nice," she said, sliding her fingers up Integra's sides, tracing them beneath Integra's bra cups and pulling the garment up.

Integra's back arched as the plain white bra came up over her head and landed on top of her shirt. "Should I lie down?" Integra asked as Jessica's fingers danced around the base of her breasts, caressing closer and closer to the center where her nipples stood puffed.

"You can stand a while longer," Jessica said. "I like the way your little tits hang." She cupped one and jiggled the other. Her thumbs then began to work Integra's nipples gently, sending spider-like tendrils of pleasure through her back and down her body.

"Come here," Jessica said, taking Integra's nipples between her fingers and pulling her gently over to the bed. Integra followed obediently, feeling the tug on her skin. "Sit," Jessica said.

Integra obeyed, letting Jessica's hands run up her chest and over her shoulders where she began to kneed them expertly. Integra let out a moan, feeling weeks upon weeks of tension leave her neck and shoulders. "Oh, God," she said, her head dropping forward. Jessica's hands worked their way down Integra's bare back, alleviating pains and knots Integra hadn't know were even there they had plagued her so long.

"Oh, you _are_ stressed," Jessica said. "Lie on your stomach."

Integra did as she was told and let Jessica rub her back all over. For a few minutes she forgot everything. Hellsing, ghouls, vampires, and even how horny she was. She remembered she felt something warm and wet on her lower back, just above her buttocks. Jessica ran her tongue up the length of Integra's back and ended at her neck where she nibbled and kissed it. "I don't think you needs pants anymore, blonde," Jessica said, getting off the bed and reaching under Integra to undo her pants.

Integra helped her get them off and laid on her back, her white panties showing signs of being wet at the crotch. "I have a decision to make," Jessica said, rubbing Integra's clitoris through the fabric of her underwear using two of her fingers. "What am I going to do with you?"

Integra closed her eyes and felt the sweet release of being touched. Jessica began to work her harder sending deeper, more powerful waves of pleasure up her body. "Careful," Integra said. "I'll come."

Jessica laughed. "Yes, you will. As many times as I want you to."

That almost tipped Integra over the edge. This was exactly what she had asked for. Before she came, Jessica pulled her hand away, leaving Integra to grit her teeth and clench her fists in an effort not to finish the job herself.

"I'm not sure I can trust you," Jessica said, getting her briefcase up on the bed next to Integra. She opened it and pulled out a black strip of silk. She took Integra by the wrist and bound it to the other, then tied the other end of the strip to an ornament in the center of the bed's head. "The night's young, Fairbrook. You'll come enough, but you'll do it when I say you're allowed to."

"Yes," Integra said.

"Off with these," Jessica said, taking her panties by the crotch and pulling them down over Integra's legs. "You've soaked right through them."

"Sorry," Integra said.

Jessica threw the panties on the floor and sat on the bed next to where Integra lay tied. After walking her fingers up her stomach and over her breasts, Jessica parted Integra's lips and slid them into her mouth, were Integra sucked them, making them wet and slick. Withdrawing her fingers, Jessica brought them down between Integra's legs, sinking them into her slit and working them first up and down, then into a circular motion.

Integra moaned, finally getting what she needed. Jessica's fingers seemed to know how much pressure to apply and just how to apply it, as each movement steadily built towards an orgasm. "You like that?" Jessica asked. "I'm very good, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're good," Integra said.

Integra felt the orgasm in her begin to crest. It was just about to tip and explode within her, her jaw was already locked in anticipation, then Jessica pulled her hand away. Integra let out a breath and a moan of disappointment. "Aw, did you want to come?" Jessica said, stroking Integra's thigh. "Maybe in a few minutes I'll let you."

Jessica stood and let the straps of her black dress fall down off her shoulders, then slid the dress down her long legs and onto the floor. She wasn't wearing underwear, just nylon stockings that ended halfway up her thighs. Integra took in every inch of her, noticing her smooth muscled back. It made Integra squirm, her pussy aching for release.

Turning, Integra's gaze locked onto Jessica's breasts. They hung like large teardrops and the nipples were stiff and brown. Jessica crawled on top of Integra and dangled her tits over her face. They were warm, soft and smelled like lilacs. "Do you like them?" Jessica asked. "Most people do."

Jessica used her hand to move one breast to Integra's lips where she took the nipple into her mouth and rolled around with her tongue, drawing in the sweet flavor of Jessica's skin. Integra wished her hands were free to fondle them while she sucked. Jessica pulled her tit away and sat up on Integra's stomach, making her work hard to breath. "One is enough for now," Jessica said. "Let's see how good you are."

She shuffled up Integra's body, letting Integra gaze at her pussy before she removed her glasses. Her vision blurred, but Jessica was close enough for Integra to see that she kept a little bit of red hair between her legs and that she too was extremely wet.

Integra could smell her musk before her tongue darted into her. Jessica's juices were sour and she licked eagerly, whirling her tongue over Jessica's clitoris. Jessica let out a low moan and settled down onto Integra's face.

Doing her best to pleasure Jessica, she drove her tongue in deeper and used her nose to stimulate Jessica's clitoris. She was able to catch quick breaths through her mouth as Jessica began to rock her hips, moaning as she did.

"Oh, good girl. Good girl," Jessica said. Integra looked up Jessica's flat stomach and watched her blurred tits shake in time with her hip motions.

Her hips began to move faster and soon she was moaning loudly. Integra kept her tongue going as the hip motions began harder and more violent. Integra though she might get a bloody nose as Jessica orgasmed, her juices soaking Integra's face.

Jessica repositioned herself so her ass was facing Integra's face. With the taste of her pussy still in her mouth, the sight of Jessica's curved buttocks made her pray Jessica would let her come this time.

"My tongue moves when yours does," Jessica said.

Integra couldn't believe she was ready to go again, but guessed she was getting what she paid for. Jessica shifted her ass back into Integra's face where she buried it into her pussy once more. To her amassment, Jessica was able to mimic the exact motions of Integra's tongue as she made them.

Feeling as though she were licking her own pussy, she did Jessica how she wanted it, feeling her orgasm begin to build once again. Jessica began coming once more but didn't break the rhythm of her own tongue-work. Integra was close to coming herself when Jessica picked her head up. "Good work, Fairbrook, you made me come twice."

"What about me?" Integra asked.

Jessica got up off the bed and walked around to the foot. Integra couldn't get over how good she looked, or how close she was able to bring her to orgasm and then stop. Jessica pulled out another length of silk and let it trail over Integra's body as she moved toward her head. Without a word, Jessica fit the silk between Integra's teeth and tied it behind her head, gagging her.

"There," Jessica said. "Now I'll work in peace."

She returned to her briefcase and removed a long black feather. Sitting on the bed between Integra's legs, she casually tickled her inner thighs before moving it to her stomach. Slowly, Jessica used the feather to tease the edge of Integra's vagina before tracing the feather over her clitoris.

Dropping the feather, Jessica wet her fingers and slid them into Integra, working her slowly to an orgasm and stopping just before she tipped and came. Jessica then crawled onto Integra and sat on her hips where she began to finger herself using the same fingers she had used on Integra. "Oops," she said, getting Integra's glasses and putting them on. "Pay careful attention."

Integra watched intently as Jessica played with herself. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself and used one hand to play with one of her breasts, pinching the nipple before and as she came a third time.

Once again, Jessica put her head between Integra's legs and began to lick. This time she stopped well before Integra was anywhere closed and reached into her briefcase. Keeping her eyes fixed on Integra, she held up a long, black, rubber dildo. The light from the lamp reflecting off it made Integra think it might be covered in tiny bumps, but she wasn't sure.

Jessica licked the dildo from the bottom to the tip and took it into her mouth, moving her head around as she sucked it. When it was coated and dripping with her saliva, Jessica touched the tip of it to Integra's pussy and moved up and down gently. "Do you want it?"

Integra nodded, the gag making her mouth water.

"Maybe I should test it first," Jessica said, getting up on her knees in front of Integra and inserting the dildo into her own pussy. She moaned as she did it, pushing it up in and pulling out. "It's good," she said. "I might just have to come again."

Integra thought she might be faking this orgasms as a taunt, but when Jessica came from the dildo, she didn't think so. Jessica put one hand on Integra's leg for support as she worked the dildo in and out while coming.

She pulled it out and slowly thrust it into Integra, sending a deep surge of pleasure up Integra's body. It did have small bumps and was a tight fit as well. Integra thought there was no way she wouldn't come this time but just as she was about to get off, Jessica stopped again.

Jessica turned, straddling Integra and began to use the dildo on herself once more. Integra watched her ass move up and down as she worked the dildo inside herself. After a while, she removed it and put it back into Integra.

Integra watched Jessica's ass and felt the orgasm build only to be shut down at the last possible second. Jessica went back to pleasuring herself with it and was able to come yet again before turning it back on Integra.

For most of the night this process repeated itself. Sometimes Jessica would simply suck the wet dildo while facing Integra and fondling her tits with her free hand.

"I think it's time," Jessica, pulling the dildo out of Integra, halting another orgasm. She laid parallel to Integra and undid the gag. "Would you like to come now?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, please," Integra said. She had been driven to the brink and stopped so many times she felt half-insane from it. "Please, no more."

Jessica smiled and brought the wet dildo to Integra's lips. Integra let it into her mouth and sucked it, tasting Jessica and her own fluids on it. Jessica pulled it out slowly and took it down between Integra's legs where she slid it in slowly and pulled it out even slower.

The speed was agonizing, but effective. Jessica didn't stop as the incredible pressure that had been building in Integra's hips crested and broke.

It was a low rumble at first, but soon her orgasm raged over her entire body like a sudden downpour. She let out a long, deep moan, unable to hold it back or keep any kind of composure. She breathed heavy and hard while Jessica continued to hold the dildo in place. She felt her orgasm lull but then pick up again as Jessica moved the dildo inside her. The orgasm wasn't ending, but had dulled somewhat letting her breath. Jessica adjusted the dildo, sending a fresh, crashing wave over her that obliterated her sense of place.

Integra wasn't able to tell how long she had been coming when it finally died off. She had been close to begging Jessica to stop it, as it was becoming too much to bear. When it finally ran out, Integra lie on her back drenched in sweat and feeling completely drained.

"Ugh," she said as the dildo was pulled out for the last time. With one hand, Jessica untied Integra's wrists and draped it over her wet breasts. "Keep that," Jessica said. "As a souvenir."

Integra watched her get dressed and pack up her things. The mental images she had collected would last her many nights and Integra thought she was money well spent. Jessica took an envelope that had been sitting on the TV and threw it in her briefcase before closing it. "It was a pleasure, Fairbrook. I hope you get another vacation soon." She winked and walked out of the room.

Integra thought of her work schedule. Emergencies were impossible to predict, but even so she wondered how soon she would be able to do this again.

**The end. **


End file.
